The Administrative Core provides overall scientific and administrative supervision and coordination of the ADC. The ADC Director is the Administrative Core Leader. He is assisted by eight Core Leaders and/or Senior Investigators who serve as Associate Administrative Core Leaders, and who together with the Director and ADC Administrator form the Center's Executive Committee. Day-to-day administration and fiscal management is carried out by the Center Administrator and Administrative Assistant. The Executive Committee, with the assistance of the Administrator, implements the policies and pursues goals of the ADC. The Executive Committee interacts directly with the Core Leaders and with the heads of the affiliated research programs and projects. The Director and Executive Committee receive guidance and assistance External Advisory Committee, which meets annually to review progress and scientific productivity and to make recommendations for strengthening the Center. Pilot Study proposals are reviewed each year by a Pilot Study Review Committee and are approved by the Executive Committee. During the past 5-years, the Administrative Core has continued to improve the well-established administrative structure and procedures necessary to achieve its goals. The procedures and administrative functions of the core have evolved with the continuing growth and success of the ADC. Regular ADC meetings provide a forum for establishing and implementing ADC policies, monitoring progress of the Cores, reviewing and disseminating recent research, and stimulating new research and research collaborations. There has been substantial growth in the productivity of the ADC, as evidenced by increases in the number of grants and projects using ADC resources, the extent of utilization of subjects, data and biological samples, and the number of publications associated with the ADC. There has also been increased collaboration with national consortia and outside investigators. Successful initiatives during the current grant period have included strengthening the productivity of the pilot study program, contributing to the establishment of the new Center of Excellence (CoE) on Brain Aging, and with the CoE, enhancing core resources to include Biorepository and Clinical Trials Cores. These developments serve to strengthen the ADC's scientific focus on early diagnosis and prevention of AD.